emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
05666
}} is the 5,668th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 27 July, 2010. Written by STEPHEN BENNETT Directed by TRACEY ROONEY Plot Part One In the woods, Sam is with Alfie and looking into the hole he's been digging, barely being able to stand the stench. Meanwhile, Natasha and Declan are in a car laughing, with Natasha looking like she doesn’t have a care in the world. Sam runs through the woods. At Home Farm, Nathan and Katie are in the office when Sam bursts in wanting to know where Natasha is because the police are on their way and there's a body in the woods. He's seen a skeleton with clothes hanging off it. Nathan hardly knows what to say and Katie comforts him. Natasha and Declan arrive at their posh hotel. Leyla looks at her shop sign adoringly. Jackson tells her it'll all be ready soon. David says he'll take her to the pub. Aaron comes over in a smart short sleeved shirt. Jackson tells him to put a T-shirt on - they're seeing him Mum, not the Queen. Rodney sees two men by the car that Charlie gave him. One of them explains that it's a rental car and Rodney has to hand the keys over. He despairs as they drive the car away. Andy arrives back and Leyla and David say how sorry they are to hear about Diane - Andy thinks it'll be Charlie who's sorry if he catches him. Everyone is still sombre at Wishing Well Cottage as Zak arrives back from his walk. He thinks Sam must have decided to stay out longer. Zak, Chas and Gennie say how sad they feel now he's gone. Chas' phone rings and she asks Carl if he'll pick her up. She ends up telling him the news over the phone. Gennie is sad that she never called him ‘Dad’, only ‘Shadrach’. At the hotel, Natasha's dolled up and ready to go out with Declan. A call comes through to the room that she has to call Nathan. She calls him and finds out the news and will head back straight away. Jackson and Aaron are in a bar waiting for Jackson's mum, and Aaron's nervous about what she'll think of him. Four police vehicles arrive at Home Farm and Nathan's ready to meet them. Part Two Night has fallen at Home Farm, and DS Nick Henshall and DC Laura Prior tell Nathan they don't have much to tell them yet. Sam is giving a statement and the scene of crime officers are at the scene. Natasha and Declan arrive but they can't get any more information out of the police. They're told to hold tight and try not to worry. Natasha doesn't want Maisie to find out by accident so Katie offers to call her. Declan goes to pick up Will. Alone with Nathan, Natasha has no idea how to play it now. Nathan thinks they just need to stick to their story. In the Woolpack, Betty and Alan are talking about Shadrach's drunken demise. Adele warmly greets Andy and is keen to see his tan. Rodney joins them and apologises for introducing Charlie to Diane. Nicola asks if anything can be done about the car. Rodney can't because it was rental, but is disappointed because it could have helped towards Diane's financial problems. Declan comes to the busy bar and asks Maisie to come home. Maisie won't leave because she's the only one on but Declan assures it's urgent. She asks Nicola to take charge and Rodney will help too. Maisie won't go until Declan tells her why, so he discretely tells her a body has been found. Marlon, Rhona, Jai Sharma|Jai]] and Nicola have all overheard. The whole bar notices the commotion and Jai explains to Faye it's because a body has been found at Home Farm. A sickened and shocked Betty tells Alan she has a good idea who it is. At Wishing Well, Chas leaves and Gennie wonders if they should go and find Sam. Lisa thinks he's probably taking time alone with Alfie while he thinks things through. Zak suggests they call him anyway. Zak wants to do something for Shadrach. On the phone, Lisa's shocked by what Sam tells her. At the crime scene, Henshall and Prior have made a £5 bet and they are handed a watch. Seeing the inscription, Henshall reckons he won the bet. At the Woolpack, Faye's panicking. She doesn't want Jai to get involved, she'll go alone but she thinks it’s Mark. Betty is upset and worrying she's in trouble. Rhona wants Marlon to drink up so they can go home. Andy glares at Rodney behind the bar and Adele wonders what's wrong. Andy's angry that Rodney looks happy while Diane's world has been destroyed. Aaron and Jackson come in and Aaron jokes that Hazel's just like Jackson, but better looking. Nicola's having problems pulling a pint and David points out the barrel needs changing. Aaron's phone rings and it's Chas. At Home Farm, the Wylde's wait for news. Faye comes in and Natasha is hostile - Faye thinks she has every right to be there. She joins the others in the lounge and Maisie questions what she's doing there. At Keepers Cottage, Betty tells Alan that Seth wasn't buried in the graveyard - Zak helped her to bury him at Home farm in the woods where he did his poaching. In his 'grave' are two bags of sand. Betty is terrified they've disturbed his body and will remove him from his proper resting place. DC Prior and DS Henshall see Natasha in the kitchen and show her the watch which Natasha confirms is Mark's. When asked if he'd had any surgery, Natasha tells them he'd had a skiing accident a year before Maisie was born and had a pin through his right knee. Seeing the looks on their faces confirms there was one in the body. The police still want to do further tests but Natasha wants to tell her children. She goes through to Nathan, Maisie, Will, with Katie, Declan and Faye looking on, and tells them that the body was their father's. Notes *First appearance of Betty Eagleton since 05534 on 15 February. *First appearance of Nick Henshall since 05295 on 12 May, 2009. *An online episode was made available after the transmission of this episode, featuring Aaron’s first encounter with Jackson’s mother Hazel. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday